


The Quality of Mercy in Torchwood

by allfireburns



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Torchwood is never safe, but it's better than the alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quality of Mercy in Torchwood

"Oh, baby, you're good."

He's saving her from a lifetime of concrete walls and solitude. He's _giving_ her a life, sunlight and books and tech and friends. Working for Torchwood would be better than this. If it kills her in a few years' time, it's _still_ mercy.

She's scared. She's desperate, already broken - being here long enough would do that to anyone. He could say anything, and she'd still come, because it's a way out of _here_.

He should warn her anyway. Give her a chance...

"It's going to be dangerous. Think you can bear a little danger?"


End file.
